


unraveling

by blueviolets



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, High School, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueviolets/pseuds/blueviolets
Summary: Akira.The name stood out to her for as long as she could remember. Kasumi knows he’ll find her one day, like a Prince Charming in one of her fairytales.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 162





	1. name

_Akira._

The name stood out to Kasumi for as long as she could remember. Her heart skipped a beat every time she looked at her wrist to see the font etched into her skin. Despite the plain looking text, it felt magical to her. “Akira” was a small, simple gift that the girl adored, despite comments given to her like “that name is too common” or “how will you ever find them?” Kasumi knows he’ll find her one day, like a Prince Charming in one of her fairytales.

Their name was the only thing that got her through performance anxiety, friend troubles, or almost anything. Almost. The sight of “Akira” would cause a small smile to break, but it was never enough to stop her tears when her twin sister, Sumire, passed away. But she couldn’t let a simple name sweep her away from her troubles; Kasumi needed to move on without relying on a prince to come and save her.

It was only a week or so into attending her new school that Kasumi heard the name she’s known for as long as she can remember out loud.

“You should stay away from Akira Kurusu, he’s a criminal. He could ruin your scholarship here.”

Kasumi straightened at the sound, her thoughts running circles around her mind. She quickly snapped herself out of it and figured she could come back to this issue later on, bringing herself back to the situation at hand.

It was difficult to hide her shock when she turned her gaze to the teacher beside her. Kasumi didn’t want to doubt a teacher at her new school, especially considering his previous status as an Olympic athlete. If anyone was going to give her great advice at what he was successful at, and her gymnastics scholarship, it was going to be Suguru Kamoshida.

“He’s just on probation, but honestly, who knows what he’s truly done? He got caught in an act of violence, but he’s could have done so much more under our noses,” Kamoshida explained. “It’s for the best, Yoshizawa. He’s too dangerous for a girl like you.”

Kasumi glanced at the boy in front of her, eyeing him head to toe to find any trace of evidence that confirms Kamoshida’s words. He didn’t look like a delinquent at all; Akira’s curly dark hair shields his face from others and the glasses don’t help him appear outgoing at all. He looked more like an introvert at heart; a shy and quiet teenager just getting through high school. She noticed a glimmer in his eyes as she met them, letting them linger too long until she had to remind herself to pull away. How can her heart skip a beat reading his name, but the quickest glance at him causes Kasumi’s heart to beat faster than she’s ever felt?

“We should get going now. We only pulled you out of class for paperwork, not for chitchat.” The older man walked ahead towards their next destination in the school, but she stood frozen in place. She could barely get the words out as her eyes meet again with Akira’s, her mouth suddenly too dry to speak.

“... Goodbye, Akira.” With a bow she took her quick exit, pushing her thoughts to the back of her head until she could get home.

Kasumi said her goodbyes to her teachers and made her way inside the busy classroom. It seemed like the current teacher had given the whole class a small break, so most students were crowded in multiple areas of the class with a few lone students sitting by themselves. Her seat was by one of these crowded circles, one of the girls from the group noticing the new arrival.

“Kasumi, you’re back! You didn’t miss too much, just some boring history stuff,” the first girl leaned against the desk Kasumi took a seat at. “Apparently, we all looked dead tired so we got a ten minute break. Cool, right?”

Before the red-head could get a word in, another girl chimed in. “You went to go get your paperwork done for practice after school, right? Did anything interesting happen?”

“Not too much, just the necessary things to get done... Although...”

“Although?! Tell us what happened!”

The first girl pulled the second closer, eyes shifting back and forth to see if anyone was listening. “Was it something with Kamoshida?”

“No way! He was there, but I met this guy. I think he’s a second year transfer student?” Kasumi tensed as the two other students gasped exaggeratedly. They began talking amongst themselves, with Kasumi practically stuck in the middle.

“Isn’t that the criminal? What was he doing talking to you guys?”

“You don’t think he was trying to do something with Kasumi, right? He can’t be that evil to make moves in front of faculty!”

“I don’t know, I’ve heard some students from another class say that he’s really violent with girls…”

“I’ve heard even worse. One of the upperclassmen said that he murdered someone, and his parents are loaded so they were able to keep him out of jail…”

Kasumi’s brain went blank as her classmates continued to gossip, and stayed that way even when the teacher returned to continue class.

Kasumi fell forward onto her bed as soon as she gets home from practice, followed by a small scream into the sheets. How could something like this happen? Meeting her soulmate for the first time was supposed to be... Romantic. Amazing. Breath-taking. But it only left her conflicted. She had been waiting to this day her whole life, to meet her criminal soulmate. Wouldn’t her soulmate match her achievements? A perfect soulmate could only be for...

_Perfect Kasumi._

Her head began to throb at the thought as tears begin to fall. Kasumi started having these headaches when those thoughts appeared, normally through stress and overworking herself.

_Why am I doubting myself now_ , she thought to herself. _I was never like this before she..._

She stopped herself before she feels any worse. It wasn’t like this was the first time she had met Akira; she had met him a few days before today. He seemed kind... He looked so sure of himself while Kasumi felt so. Small. Just from one conversation, Akira gave off the energy of someone who speaks up, stands up for others in times of need. But her... She wouldn’t want to meddle in someone else’s business. She shouldn’t make a fuss just because she sees something upsetting to her.

Kasumi heard a knock at her door, followed by voice entering the room. “Hey sweetie, is everything alright? You rushed in here as soon as you got home…” She turned to give her father a bright smile, despite the red around her eyes.

“I’m fine, there’s no need to worry! Practice was just a little hard today, but it’s a new school so I’m sure it’ll take some time to get used to it.” Her chest tightened before she could get the next word out, but found enough strength to push through it. “I… I must be off because of it. I know I’ll be on the right track again when everything calms down…”

Her father looked passed her with a look that Kasumi couldn’t quite figure out. Was it pity? It’s only been a month since her sister passed away, but she was fine… She was strong. She was Kasumi Yoshizawa; she could get through anything and be the best. But her father’s expression seemed otherwise. With a small breath outward, he gave the girl a small smile as her began to close the door.

“Just try to get some rest…. Kasumi…”

* * *

This month had been driving Kasumi to insanity.

She kept hearing his name wherever she went, whether it was through rumors whispered between students in the hall or some talk regarding the chaos around Kamoshida’s confession.

_“Did you see Kurusu hanging around Sakamoto?”_

_“It’s not a surprise, he’s a criminal after all.”_

_“I heard he was supposed to be expelled, but her threatened Kamoshida not to.”_

_“No way! The Phantom Thieves stopped Kamoshida, remember?”_

_That’s right_ , she thought to herself. The Phantom Thieves came out of nowhere and ‘stole his heart’ so he could confess to his crimes. It still doesn’t take away the gossip Kasumi has heard about her supposed soulmate, but still…

_I wish they would steal my heart sometimes, too._

She suddenly stopped in place. Rummaging through her bag, Kasumi realized she couldn’t find her uniform at all. She cursed under her breath and sprinted back to the school.

It wasn’t normal for her to forget something so easily, but it slowly became a common issue for the girl. Her head in the clouds, never focused… She hasn’t been able to remember her routines completely, despite the obvious pressure from her trainer to do better. How could she focus when her mind was constantly attacked by the thoughts of him. It doesn’t help either that a permanent reminder of him was neatly printed on her wrist.

Kasumi hadn’t seen the older boy that much either since they ran into each other a month ago. Except for one moment not too long ago, but the thought made her want to go into hiding for the rest of her life. It was right outside the counselor’s office, who also happened to be her former therapist, and she recommended that he talked to the counselor if he was dealing with anything. _Stupid Kasumi, you could have said anything in the world to him, but you decided to talk about your lowest moment…_ She mentally cringed at the memory, rushing even faster to her destination.

She felt her body stumble back, her mind finally clearing away any of her previous thoughts. A man stood in front of her and realization hits.

“I am so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going and I’m trying to make it to my field trip on time, but I forgot my uniform, I am really _really_ sorry-“ Her rambling was cut off by a deep laugh.

“It’s fine, how could I get mad at a cute girl like you?” He took a step forward, too close for Kasumi’s liking.

“Excuse me? I’m sorry, I should really get going.”

A hand reached out and gripped her arm as she tried to move past the man. “Come on, can’t you wait a second? You can at least give me your number since you bumped into me. I’ll even drive you to the park, and we can hang out a bit if we get there a little early…” Her struggles were shut down by the strength of his grip tightening.

_I need to think fast, or else-_

“Excuse me. You should really let her go before something happens.”

Kasumi whipped her head towards the new voice, and she held her breath. _Akira._

“Tch…” The man released his arm, fully facing Akira. “Get lost kid, we’re having a conversation here. She wants to be here with me, right sweetheart?”

As soon as she was free, she hurried to hide behind the familiar face, opting to cling to the back of his shirt and hide her face from the stranger.

“It doesn’t seem like she does, so I guess you’re the one who should get lost. Right?” Akira stood in place as a shield for the girl as she heard the man let out a low grumble, and the sound of footsteps fading away. Before she could even think, Kasumi was pulled away from his back carefully, forced to face her soulmate.

“Are you okay?” She felt her face heat up, either from embarrassment or the fact that she hasn’t stood this close to him until now.

“I’m alright, thank you for helping me.” She gave him a quick bow before taking a moment to compose herself. “I should really get going, though.”

“Field trip, right? I’ll see you there, then.”

Her throat felt dry as she struggled to stay composed under his gaze. “Yeah, I’ll see you there.”

“Okay Kasumi, you got this... Just a normal conversation. You got this.” She leaned against the tree she stood behind as she took a deep breath. Kasumi put on her a smile she knew wasn’t over the top and walked out from behind the tree. Her eyes were set on the raven-haired boy just a few feet away, sitting on one of the park benches with his lunch.

“Hey! Kurusu-senpai, right?” Akira gave her a nod, and her smile grew. “Can I eat lunch with you? You look lonely.”

“Sure, that’s alright with me.” He moved a bit to the side and Kasumi sat in the empty spot. She opened her lunch box, noticing Akira’s neatly organized meal.

“Woah, you must be a really good cook. Unless someone made that for you?” His laugh surprised her; it was so gentle and low like it was made just for her to hear.

“I like to cook. I’ve been practicing a lot recently, though. Though...” He motioned toward Kasumi’s lunch box. “You can make a lot more than I can. I wish I could make myself a lunch box that big.”

“Oh well I like to cook! But I have to eat a lot because I train so much! I can share if you want-“

Akira continued to gift her with that laugh of his, and she couldn’t get enough of it. Was she really being that funny? She was just being honest, and a little... Embarrassed. It was a big lunch box for someone small like her, but she needed to keep up the calorie intake with how much she loses during her gymnastics training. But something inside her felt so anxious that he would notice such a small detail about her. Can’t he notice something else instead?

“It’s alright, I’m okay.” Kasumi gave him a nervous nod as the two began their meal. They were mostly quiet as they ate, the sound of classmates chattering in the distance filled the silence between the two. But her mind wasn’t as silent.

“Hey... I need to apologize to you.” Her eyes were glued to anywhere but Akira, but she could sense that his were only on her. “I got the wrong impression of you. Kamoshida tried to convince me you were a bad person but... Well, I guess we all know now why listening to him isn’t the greatest idea, right?”

“I’m getting used to the gossip around school. It’s not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal!” Kasumi’s eyes shot over to stare at him, the wave of confidence overtaking her for the moment. “It was wrong of me to assume those rumors were true, and they were terrible rumors. Murder, rape, sexual abuse...”

“My favorite was illegal driving.” A smirk grew on Akira’s face, and she couldn’t stop herself from etching the image into her brain. “I don’t have a driver’s license, so technically any kind of driving would be illegal.”

“Very true, but... You seem like a good person, Akira Kurusu. I’m sorry I didn’t see that at first, but anyone would be lucky to be your friend.”

“Feels more like the other way around.” The bag beside him shuffled around, but Kasumi took it as her just seeing things as she moves to finish her lunch.

“You said you do gymnastics, right?”

“Oh- Yes!” She fumbled with her lunchbox and set it aside, moving to face the boy beside her. “It’s more like rhythmic gymnastics, so it has a little bit of dance too.”

Kasumi noticed his posture change a bit before he moved to scratch the back of his head. “I was wondering if, uh... Could you teach me some of what you learn? No way would I be able to get to compete like you, but it seemed interesting.”

“I would be happy to!” She watched him relax back into his seat and she took the chance to go through her bag, pulling out a pencil and a pen. After scribbling the series of numbers, she held the piece of paper out to Akira, a little too excitedly. “It’s my phone number, so you can text me when you’re free and I can teach you some gymnastics. It will probably be difficult to meet and hang out during school since we’re different years, but feel free to text me! Only if you want of course.”

He ignored Kasumi’s anxious laugh as he took the paper and folded it in his pocket. “Thank you, Kasumi. I really appreciate the help, and I’m here to talk if you need anything also. I should pay you back, somehow.”

A small smile spread across her lips. “I would really like that, Kurusu-senpai.”

“You can just call me Akira.”


	2. diverging fate

Kasumi’s mind was filled with the thought of soulmates.

Particularly hers, if she was being honest. But she wanted to know more about them in general. Her feelings toward Akira were too complicated and rumors were still rumors, even if they were quieting down as the weeks went by. She shouldn’t get involved with anyone while she was training, Kasumi knew it. But the more time she spent with him, the less focused she became. Her coach already noticed and the pressure for her to take a break from gymnastics only increased.

She sighed as she laid her head back on the soft carpet below. Kasumi was so unsure of what to do that she would feel like she was in pain just thinking about it. She’s only hung out with him a few times, and they were prompted by her. She really tried to make sure that she wasn’t always seeing him and hanging out, but Kasumi couldn’t help but ask him to hang out with her. Just seeing his smile made her day just a little bit brighter, and some days she wanted to do anything just to see it. 

Kasumi closed her eyes as her mind started to find something, _anything_ , that could give her comfort. As soon as she was able to read the name on her wrist, it was ingrained into her mind that he would be her partner in life. Nothing could change that. Every soulmate situation she heard of was romantic, but couldn’t it be platonic too? Soulmates are just two people destined to meet. Her chest felt tight from the thought, but no doubt would it solve her problems. Maybe Akira is meant to help her get out of her slump, make Kasumi feel like herself again.

_What would Sumire say about all of this?_ She thought to herself as she held back her tears. With her sister gone, it felt like half of herself was missing. Kasumi knew she would never be done grieving over her sister; that’s just how life works. But it felt like something else was wrong too, like her sister’s passing caused the death of so many other things in her life. Her memory would fail randomly during practice, her schoolwork and social life wasn’t doing that great either. She felt like she was watching herself; that Kasumi wasn’t experiencing any of this. If Akira could change all of that… It would be a dream come true. 

“Alright Kasumi!” She lifted herself off the ground, legs crossed and arms raised above her head. “You can do this. You’re meant to be friends with Akira! He’ll be your soulmate friend and get your life back on track!”

A yelp escaped her lips as her phone vibrated loudly beside her. She couldn’t see the message, but all she needed was the name for her heart to flutter. Akira.

Kasumi swiped the text and opened the app.

_[21:04] akira: hey kasumi, would you want to hang out tomorrow?_

_[21:04] akira: i live at a cafe, so i thought maybe you could come over and i can have you try out some of the menu items i’ve been trying to make._

_[21:05] akira: it’s not as great as the boss’s curry, but i’m getting better at making coffee. if you like coffee._

“Okay, he just wants to hang out. It’s not like it would be a date or anything.” She stared at the screen for a while. “... We’re just friends. Platonic soulmates. He probably doesn’t even have my name on his wrist!”

She fell back again on the carpet, her phone held up above her face. “Oh my god. I never even thought of that. What if he doesn’t have my name on his wrist?? He probably already has a girlfriend.”

Another message popped up on the screen, Kasumi’s eyes scanning the message.

_[21:20] akira: sorry, i didn’t think about if you had practice or not. just let me know when you’re free and we can hang out then._

_[21:20] kasumi: It’s alright! I need to do something early in the day, but I’ll let you know when I’m done and I can come over? :)_

_[21:21] akira: okay, cool. i’ll send you the address and see you tomorrow._

“He’s making time to hang out with me…” Kasumi sighed as she hugged her phone, letting out a sigh of relief. She locked her phone and dropped it beside her, letting her mind wander for the rest of the night.

* * *

The halls were crowded compared to what Kasumi was used to, despite there not being that many people around. There was usually no one around, but only because it was post-practice and she was able to roam the halls freely until she returned home. She requested to take the day off from practice, much to her coach’s delight. 

“You deserve a little break, Kasumi. Take the day to do what you want for a change.” Her coach’s words echoed in her mind as she sat, waiting for her appointment. She wasn’t exactly sure it was something she  _ wanted  _ to do; more like this was something she needed in order to move on with her life. 

“Miss Yoshizawa? You can come in now if you’re ready.” A voice called out and Kasumi looked up to see a familiar smiling face. She followed him into his office, taking a seat on the chair placed in front of the new school counselor’s desk.

“How have you been liking your new job, Mr. Maruki?” She watched the older man take a seat as his desk and shuffled through a few papers before facing the girl.

“It’s nice, the students and faculty here are very kind and welcoming. But we shouldn’t be talking about me here,” Takuto laughed and let his hands rest in front of him. “What brings you in today? Have you been feeling okay since we last met..?”

“Oh, it’s not about that…” Kasumi paused, thinking back to her last appointment with her former therapist. She had seen him almost every day after her sister passed away, but their last appointment before she started school at Shujin was completely different. She truly felt like she was getting better and moving forward toward a happier life. 

“How much do you know about soulmates?” 

“As much as everyone else, I think.” Takuto leaned back in his chair, his eyes focused on his desk. “Based on research, the name you receive on your wrist during your first years of life is the name of your soulmate. Typically, there has been barely anyone who has not received a name, with most people meeting their soulmate and becoming romantically involved with them.”

“It’s more rare for people to  _ not _ meet their soulmate and be with them. There’s been reports of people trying to avoid it, but fate has its ways.” He sat forward a bit, focused on Kasumi again. “So, did you come to see me because you found your soulmate? It’s completely alright to have issues with it.”

“I think so… It’s Akira Kurusu.” She watched as he nodded to himself, exhaling a breath she didn’t think he was holding.

“I can see the hesitation… The rumors about him around here aren’t very kind. He’s practically created a group of outcasts around him.” Takuto shuffled through his papers as he spoke. “If you want my opinion, I suggest you do your best to delay fate for as long as you can.” 

“But how am I supposed to do that? We go to the same school, we pass each other in the halls every  _ day. _ ”

“Things could be different in a few years.” He finally stops at a certain paper, but it’s too far away for Kasumi to see what’s on it. “I’m not the biggest fan of the principal here despite him hiring me, but if he doesn’t like Kurusu just like most of the staff and students here. If he sees someone on scholarship here hanging out with him… He could easily take it away.”

Kasumi froze. How could something like that happen, just for hanging out with someone? Especially to teenagers, kids. Her mind listened to his advice for only a minute, but her decision remained. She can’t change fate, but she could definitely change her path. 

* * *

_ Cafe Leblanc… _

She stood in front of the building, the comfy atmosphere radiating from inside and she hasn’t even opened the door yet. It was a little difficult to find at first, but the small street was inviting and felt safe to the girl. As if she was meant to be here. 

Kasumi pulled the door towards her as a bell chimed above her, the quiet hum of what sounded like jazz music filled the air. There weren't really any other customers in here; only an ederly couple sitting in the booth in the back. Standing next to their booth was a taller boy she recognized instantly.

“Oh thank you, Kurusu. Your cooking really has gotten better, hasn’t it dear?” The man gave a nod in response to what Kasumi assumed to be his wife, who gave a big smile to Akira.

“It’s a shame Sojiro isn’t here while we’re here, but with your practice we’ll be coming here for your coffee instead of his!” The couple laughed together, with Akira doing the same quietly. His smile was sweet and genuine, and Kasumi’s heart melted at the sight. 

He noticed her standing by the door, his smile now directed towards her instead of the couple. “Kasumi! Feel free to sit at the bar, I’ll come serve you in a second.”

As Kasumi moved to the closest seat, she could barely hear the couple whispering to the boy. “Is that your girlfriend, she’s very pretty.” She didn’t hear any response from Akira, but the couple giggled under their breath at whatever his response was. Kasumi decided to look at her surroundings mindlessly, her hands disguising her warm cheeks.

Akira made his way behind the bar, leaning against it. “How was school today?” 

“It was alright.. Nothing really much except for learning!”

“I was surprised you didn’t have practice today.” He moved a hand to rest against his cheek, almost mimicking Kasumi. “I didn’t want to inconvenience you, but I’m glad you could come by today.”

“I thought you only lived here, do you work here too?” Kasumi looked around the area, attempting to find anywhere that looked like it could store a living space for a teenager. Except for maybe the booths. 

“There’s an attic upstairs that was made into a bedroom for me. It’s nice helping out around here, I don’t mind it,” Akira laughed softly in response. He held a menu out for Kasumi, and pointed to a few of the items when she took it. “I’ll make you something, on the house. Just pick out whatever sounds good.”

She scanned the menu quickly, setting the menu down when she decided. “I remember you telling me that you were getting better at making coffee, so I’ll try it out.” 

Akira nodded with a grin and got to work. The coffee maker wasn’t too far away from where she sat, so Kasumi was able to watch him as he worked. At some point the ederly couple had left, so they were the only two people in the cafe for the time being. It wasn’t that she felt nervous being alone with him, but she could feel the thought in her mind creeping out. 

“What do you think about soulmates?” Kasumi blurted out, taking a sharp inhale soon after. 

“I don’t think about it too much, I guess. I’ll meet my soulmate whenever I’m supposed to meet her, whoever she is.” 

“But aren’t you curious about it? You could find her sooner if you wanted, with just the name on your wrist.” 

The look on Akira’s face caused her to let out the breath she was holding. Kasumi couldn’t quite describe it; he looked gentle, as if he was found somewhere completely else all of a sudden. He was like a dream being pulled into Kasumi’s realm of reality, but he wouldn’t give up so easily. 

“Who’s to say I haven’t met her already?” 

She didn’t know when the boy moved closer, the warmth of the recently made coffee breaking her out of her trance. Was she mistaken this entire time? Could there be another Akira Kurusu out there in the world, and this one has already found the one for him? 

“Who’s your soulmate, Akira?”

His grin was something new, something completely different than what Kasumi was used to. It couldn’t compare to her confidence; she could feel it wrapping around her and hugging her close. 

“That’s something for me to know, Kasumi Yoshizawa.” Akira leaned against the bar, his face on the same level as the red-head. “I’m not too concerned about my soulmate, because I know fate will have us meet someday. But that doesn’t mean I can’t be two steps ahead of fate, right?” 

“What are you talking-“ She’s interrupted by a cup pushed against her hand.

“You should drink your coffee before it gets cold.”

Kasumi gave up on the previous conversation with a sigh as she lifted the small cup to her lips. The warmth surrounded her immediately with a small sip, the flavor overwhelming but somehow in a good way.

“How does it taste..?”

“It’s amazing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on the second chapter! I'm hoping to have chapters out more consistently and try to up the word count starting with the next chapter, but I hope it was worth the wait!


	3. baton toss

Kasumi Yoshizawa.

The name stood out to Akira, he had heard it somewhere before... but where he heard it from, it didn’t sit well with him. He tried his best to shake it off when he first read the name on his younger friend’s notebook, but it stuck to him for the rest of the day. Even as his mind started to fill with plans and friends and the Phantom Thieves, the thought persisted. It was always in Akira’s head, for days until it turned to weeks until eventually months. 

He laid in bed, his back sinking into it’s comfort. Morgana was next to his arm, the cat’s body curled up against the stretched out arm. Akira watched the empty ceiling as he listened to the sounds from the small street outside, listening to footsteps hitting puddles on the concrete and the summer rain falling against the roof. He didn’t have these nights often; Akira was usually too tired from after-school activities or traveling through Mementos. But the calming summer night had his mind racing, and it was unsettling to him.

Since their first meeting, he hung out with Kasumi Yoshizawa almost every week. At first it wasn’t like that; but as each week went by, he wanted to learn more about her and spend time with the redhead. And with every small amount of time spent together, doubts about her continued to grow. 

_“Ready to take a break already? I didn’t think this move was that difficult...”_

_Akira fell to the grass, a sigh escaping his lips. He spent the past few hours following every maneuver Kasumi offered him, and now the golden light of the sun was peeking right under the trees. She was standing above him with a small smile, a hint of mischief peeking out._

_“It is getting late... We should probably end for today.” Kasumi took a seat next to the boy. He glanced at her as she watched the sunset, the smile she showed before slowly falling. “Can I vent to you about something?”_

_Akira nodded before she decided to continue. “It’s my training... Each day of practice has been getting worse and worse. I don’t know what to do, I just-... I wish I knew how to fix this feeling.” Kasumi laid on her back, her hands resting on her stomach as she looked up at the sky._

_“Sometimes when I’m practicing... I feel like I’m not me. I’m not supposed to be there or something, or it’s like I’ve been body-swapped. Sometimes when I try to do a routine, it’s like I’m watching myself... But at the same time, I’m watching myself failing. And it’s not even my routines at this point, it’s everything. It’s like I-I’m not supposed to be here at all..!”_

_Akira sat up to stare down at the girl beside him, looking over her somber expression. It was something he hadn’t seen from her before- her face was always smiling, structured perfectly as if it was a part of a script. He didn’t realize until then that she wasn’t the one choosing the script, she was only an actor. She wore a mask, just like everyone else in this city. Just like his friends, just like him some days._

_Tears were forming in her eyes as they stayed focused on the clouds above them, struggling to stay away from Akira’s. Time was moving slowly as he watched her every movement; the way her breathing looked like it was so restricted, her fingers just barely clutching her gym jacket. He wanted to comfort Kasumi so badly, but he couldn’t form the words he thought would help her. Akira had so many options in his head; so many ways he could say ‘no, you’re wrong’, but what if it was the wrong choice?_

_Her head snapped to face him as he placed a hand over Kasumi’s. He spoke softly, his expression serious but never being too intense. “Everyone is here for a reason. You’re here for a reason. You need to find out what you’re here for, but... It won’t be today, or tomorrow, or maybe even a month from now. But I’ll be here with you when you figure it out.”_

_The silence between them was long, but their eyes never left each other. Akira wanted to reassure her, while Kasumi looked at him like she was searching for something. Anything. It brought a small pain in his chest; he wanted to figure out what she was looking for so badly._

_Her smile came back, slowly but different from usual. It was soft, so unlike her usual polite smile with a hint of joy behind it. The expression was something so rare that Akira was worried he would never see it again, but he made sure to capture in his memories and store it so he could look back on it easily. Her voice was just as quiet, as if the tears she was holding back would break through the invisible barrier if she wasn’t careful enough._

_“Thank you, Akira.”_

Akira closed his eyes with a long sigh, his mind focusing on that smile once again. His partner-in-crime shifted beside him, and he could feel the cat moving to sit on his chest.

“What’s wrong? You have something on your mind again...” 

He opened his eyes to see Morgana watching him, tail swishing behind him. Akira held his friend as he sat up, adjusting both of their positions so they were both comfortable. “Do you remember what you said about Kasumi’s name? When we came home that day of the field trip.”

“That we heard it before, right?” The cat jumped to the desk across the room, pacing across the wood. “Her last name is definitely familiar... I’m pretty sure Boss mentioned something about the name being on the news, too.” 

“Something just doesn’t sit right with me... It never sits right with me, any time I think hard about it.” Akira brought his palm to his chin in thought, staring out into nothing. Kasumi could easily be involved with something in Mementos, most people are. If he went about it the Phantom Thieves way... He was sure he could figure out this feeling that’s been bothering him.

He looked up to a curious Morgana, his lips growing into a smirk. “What do you say we do an investigation, Mona?” 

——

The first place Akira would start his investigation was easy. It wouldn’t force him to go far, and he knows from talking to Kasumi herself that this man knows a lot about her. He just needed to be careful with what he shared and what he asked... Akira has been able to trust Maruki before, but this investigation was too close to his heart to be reckless about it.

He waited outside of the counselor’s office patiently, until he noticed the door open and saw the older man peek out. Maruki gave him a slight smile as he motioned for the teen to come in. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

Akira stood and followed the counselor inside, moving to his usual spot on the couch while Maruki took a seat in his chair. He was holding a small notebook and pen with him, most likely his notes from their previous sessions about his research. 

His research.. He needed to be careful with that as well. Akira already let it slip about the idea of Mementos without mentioning it directly, but it seemed like Maruki meant well during these sessions. They had a similar point of view; they both wanted to help people. It couldn’t hurt to give him a little insight, if it meant helping others. Akira usually wasn’t so selfish and ask for advice in his own life, but... There’s a first time for everything.

“So, what should we get started with first?” Maruki opened his notebook, turning to a new page. “We can talk about anything on your mind before we get into my research. Classes, friends, family...”

“... There might be one thing I need your help with. Advice about a friend of mine. Kasumi Yoshizawa.”

“Yoshizawa-san? She’s a great girl. She doesn’t have sessions as frequently as she used to, but she still comes in once in awhile when she needs something..” Maruki’s smile fades a little, turning into one with concern. “Is she doing alright?”

“She’s been fine.” Akira responded calmly. “We’ve been hanging out a lot more frequently lately..”

Akira thought to himself for a moment. He wanted to tread carefully with what he shared about her and what he’s trying to figure out.. “She’s what I was hoping to talk to you about though. Kasumi has been having trouble with her gymnastics, but.. Whatever’s bothering her seems like it’s been affecting everything else in her life.”

Maruki nodded and scribbled a few notes in his notebook, his expression obscured by his hair. When he looked up, his smile was wide; something that wasn’t usually odd, but the smile looked as if it was hiding something beneath it.

“I suppose it’s to be expected... She dealt with a major life change that would naturally shake up how she lives her life. I wouldn’t be worried, but... Please keep me updated if something seems off in her behavior. I would hate for something bad to happen after she’s come so far.”

“I will.” Akira was still, almost too still. It must have just been him feeling like this, like they were both carefully crafting their appearance to fool to other. But with a smooth shift in his seat, Akira would be the one to chip a layer off of his own mask if it meant helping Kasumi.

“What do you think about them in terms of your research?”

Maruki hummed to himself, stretching back into his chair. “Well.. Soulmates are something that can’t seem to be changed. No matter how hard someone could try, a person hasn’t been shown to be able to change their soulmate. Not like anyone would; it’s not known for soulmates to cause any long lasting issues on the heart of its meant to be. Are you having issues with your soulmate..?”

“... Nothing serious. It was on my mind, someone... Kasumi asked me what I thought of them awhile ago, but I never had much of an opinion about it.” The younger boy took a deep breath. “I’m always worried about her- My soulmate. I like helping everyone with their issues, but her... It hurts if I don’t.”

“I didn’t know you’ve already met your soulmate, Kurusu.” Maruki gave the student a gentle smile. “I would be happy to help you both with any relationship or self problems that arise.”

“It isn’t that. My soulmate and I aren’t in a relationship, but I just feel it. I know that she’s hurting and I don’t know how to help her.”

Maruki closes his eyes in thought, nodding to himself. He scribbles a few notes down in his notebook before turning his eyes back on Akira. “For now, I think you should try focusing on yourself. It seems like you’ve taken on a lot of your friends’ worries and stress onto yourself, and it’s unhealthy to not give some of that focus to yourself sometimes. I’ll make sure to check in on Kasumi, and your soulmate..”

A pause. He looks a little unsure as he glances at his notes once more, before Maruki returns to his positive expression. “The best thing you could do is find your soulmate. But I’m sure when you do meet her is when fate decides it.”

Akira nods as he gets up from his seat, Maruki following a second later. The counselor guides him back to the door, speaking up just before Akira leaves. “You know, Kurusu. You never really tell me during these sessions about what you want. What you need help with.”

“It’s not really anything that I need help with, I guess.”

“Okay, so out of curiousity then. What is it that you want?”

Akira grabs the doorknob and opens the door, looking back with a slight smirk.

“To change fate.”

——

“Soulmates, hm?”

Goro Akechi sat across from Akira in one of the booths at Leblanc, a finger tapping against the table in thought. He was the one Akira truly wanted thoughts about the subject from, despite the lack of trust towards the former. Though when it was just the two of them, not a phantom thief versus an ace detective, Akechi’s words were important to him. 

Akira takes a sip of coffee as his acquaintance took his time in sorting out his thoughts, a small smile forming. “I’m surprised it’s taking some time for you to think about, soulmates are an everyday subject in the world.”

“That’s true, although... It’s not exactly something I have time to think about.” He notices Akechi’s expression falter for a moment, before his charismatic detective smile appears . “I’m sure it must be a huge topic at your school, right? Romance starts to bloom during our teen years, you must have your eye on someone.”

“You’re a high school student, too.”

“Work comes before relationships.”

The two are quiet for a moment. It’s a bit awkward, as if they’re having a standoff during a duel that isn’t necessary. Akira can tell that Akechi is back to thinking, whether he’s analyzing or actually thinking about the topic again. Maybe a little bit of both, honestly. 

He catches the detective by surprise as he speaks up, setting the finished cup of coffee to the side. “I never thought too much about soulmates, but... I need help from a detective.”

“Oh really? What’s in it for me, hm?”

Akira smirks, resting his chin on his palm. “Isn’t your thirst for knowing the truth and solving a mystery enough?”

A small laugh escapes Akechi’s lips. “Fine, I’ll help you out. You owe me, though.”

“So, what seems to be the issue? Trying to find them?” The brunette leans back in his seat, bringing his mug to his lips. 

“Not necessarily.. I have a feeling I know where they are, it’s just.. Something feels off. It isn’t _right._ ” 

Akira pauses for a moment. He has a connection with Kasumi Yoshizawa, and he knows that. It was hard to ignore or deny, whether or not she felt it too. But he also knows the name that was printed on his wrist was _meant_ to be his soulmate. His partner in life. The feelings surrounding those two facts were getting more and more blurry the more Akira thought about them. Was it something that has to do with his soulmate, or Kasumi? She acts so strange sometimes, like an inconsistency that he isn’t supposed to notice in a system. Could it be him? He wouldn’t be surprised if it had something to do with the Metaverse.. But that isn’t an issue to discuss with Akechi yet. He still has to keep that wall up for now, make sure that the detective thinks Akira is still ignorant towards the secret Persona-user.

“... Do you remember Yoshizawa? From the other day when the three of us all hung out.”

“Hm? Of course. A sweet girl, I’m glad it seems like she’s doing well. Although, you might be closer with her than I am, since we’ve never spent time together before.” Akechi sets his drink down and crosses his arms, his head tilted slightly. “Why do you ask?”

“I just wanted to see how much you knew about her, since I’ve only met her after she started going to Shujin. Has she ever seemed.. Hm, how can I put this..” Akira scratches his head in thought. “.. Contradictory? Her personality. The way she does things.”

“You would have to give me an example, I can try to pick a solution out from there.” 

“Well.. You’ve seen how polite and cheerful she is. But once in a while, it’s like something in herself shifts and she’s completely unsure about herself. Her memory almost always concerns me when we’re together.. Like she’s losing track of time, or maybe her mind’s been somewhere else. She’s an amazing cook, and yet we’ll be making something here and she forgets to _drain_ the noodles.”

“You’re worried about her.. Because she forgot to drain noodles while she was cooking?”

Akira exhales, a little irritated. “She _knows_ she needs to drain noodles when she cooks, and I know she does because the thing is that I’ve seen her do it before. These little things.. They’re her but they aren’t at the same time.”

Akechi watches the other for a moment, a small laugh escaping him not long after. He could see a bit of mischief in the detective’s eyes as Akechi leaned forward, mimicking Akira’s pose by placing his chin on the palm of his hand. “Everyone has a mask they were to others, Kurusu. Even happy, bright girls like Yoshizawa.. It just seems like a little bit of her mask breaks off when she hangs out with you. It’s ultimately up to her if she wants to let you in or not, and show you who she truly is.”

His voice gave the impression that he knew more than he would ever tell Akira, but then again he usually spoke like this. Akechi _does_ know Kasumi from before she started attending Shujin and met Akira, so it wouldn’t surprise him if there was more to the story and the detective was aware of it. Just another situation where the two felt the need to one up each other in what they knew and who was one step ahead of the other.

Akira plays it off with a laugh, changing positions to relax a bit more. “You mean like what you do with me?”

“No. Absolutely not.” The brunette was quick with his response, his mischievous eyes gone and replaced with blank, emotionless ones. 

The silence between the two doesn’t last long as Akira changes the subject. “I’ll have to keep you updated with what I find about my soulmate, that way you can keep your eye out for any information.. I think Yoshizawa has something to do with it.”

“Really?” His eyes go wide. “Perhaps you could share the name of your soulmate. I could look into any relation between the name and Yoshizawa and get back to you.”

“That’s not necessary. I don’t want to show who my soulmate is to just _anyone._ ” Akira grins a bit, playful. “But maybe if you shared who your soulmate is, then I’ll give you a clue of mine.”

“I’m afraid you’ll be a little disappointed by my answer.” Akechi gives him a sad smile, his fingers rolling down one of his sleeves. He holds up his arm to show off his wrist, void of any markings.

“It seems as though fate didn’t give me a soulmate.”

——

Kasumi is sitting in front of Akira while they ate lunch at their favorite restaurant, the red-head gobbling her way through her meal. He’s gotten used to it at this point; if anything, it was pretty cute. She decided to try something new today and even though she looks like she’s eating it too fast to even process the taste, Akira knows she loves it. 

He’s happy Kasumi’s here with him at least; he was on his way home when he bumped into her and she looked pretty upset. Akira didn’t even question what could be going on when she had asked him to join her for lunch. He needed to be by her side for whatever was going on, whether or not Kasumi would indulge him on her issues. Akira is happy enough watching her cheer up, even if it took food to do it. 

The younger girl sighs a bit as she stretches her arms above her head, a bright smile on her face. “Thank you again for coming with me, senpai! I really needed this.”

“You know it’s not a problem, I was headed home anyway. I’m glad we could spend some time together, you’ve been getting busier lately.”

“I know, but you know I need to be practicing more!” She tilts her head as her smile falters for a quick second before making a quick recovery, but Akira notices the change regardless. “Hanging out with you always lifts my spirits and helps me get back into a good mood for practice, it’s just.. It’s not the same as what I’m used to.”

He’s taken aback, for once not really sure how he should respond. How it used to be? This could be why she’s been off, but it still unsettles him a bit. It isn’t exactly something Kasumi’s mentioned before, so why now?  _ It must have been weighing on her mind _ , Akira thought.  _ I wish she had come to me about it sooner.. _

“Is there anything we can do to help it be like before-”

“No.” Kasumi replies suddenly, voice harsh. It was a tone Akira hadn’t heard before until now; he didn’t even know she could be that forceful. It seems like it doesn't take long for her to notice the older student’s hesitation and Kasumi quickly backtracks. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude..! It’s just.. You can’t change something like this. I could never get what I had before back.”

“I wouldn’t dismiss it just like that. I’m pretty good at making things happen.” He tries to offer her a smile, but the one she gives back doesn’t seem as genuine as usual. Akira wishes he could comfort her more; hold her hand, pull her in close and give her a shoulder to cry on.. But it doesn’t feel right at the moment. He offered his help, but he can tell it can’t be that simple.

“I know you are, senpai.. You shouldn’t have to put so much of my problems on your plate though! I just need to learn how to deal with these types of things on my own. They’re my problems, so they’re my responsibility.”

“.. You’re allowed to have people help you when you need it, Kasumi.” Akira frowns slightly, resting his back against the seat behind him. “I want to be a friend that can help you when you can’t handle it all on your own. You don’t have to put everything on yourself, either.”

Kasumi laughs; it’s quiet, and more of a defeat than anything joyful. “If we’re able to help each other but not ourselves, then why aren’t we able to deal with our problems, huh?”

“I guess.. Sometimes we just need someone else to see the things we can’t see in our lives.”

She gives a small nod in response. Akira can see the wheels turning in her head, as she goes over his words in her mind. He lets himself take a moment to admire her, even if it’s only for that moment. It’s rare to see her in such a neutral state; her eyes are going in and out of focus as she stares at nothing, and her breathing is calm. Slow. It suddenly feels like the complete opposite of what he’s seen the past few months of knowing the younger girl. She’s usually as bright as the sun, beautiful but practically unseeable to anyone who looks her way. Kasumi outshines everything that she’s near, but it’s hard  _ not _ to look at her now that Akira can truly take it all in without something interrupting. 

“My younger sister passed away early this spring. Before I came to Shujin.” Her voice is quiet, almost like a whisper. Kasumi takes the silence to continue, speaking up a bit louder. “I miss her. We were supposed to be champions together, and she always kept me going. But now.. It’s so much harder without her, Akira-senpai. I feel so alone.”

Kasumi’s lower lip trembles for a second before Akira notices she bites the inside of her cheek, eyes focused on the table. He puts his worries aside and reaches his hand across the table, palm open up towards her.

“It’s not the same, but.. I hope I can be the one to help you keep going, Kasumi.”

Her cheeks turn light pink as she can’t help but give him a smile, her first genuine one of the day. Kasumi places her hand on top of Akira’s, squeezing it carefully. “Thank you. I hope you know that I would like to be the same for you.”

The two of them stay like that for what feels like forever, enjoying each other’s comforting presence. It’s almost like the rest of the customers in the restaurant are gone, and it’s just the two of them now as the background noise slowly fades away. Akira runs his thumb along her skin, noting how soft it is.

He’s the one who speaks up first, voice soft. “What was her name? She must have been a great sister.”

“Oh, her name? Sumire.”

Sumire. Oh.

_ Oh. _

Akira glances to his free hand that’s been resting on the table. It’s hidden by his sleeve, but he can’t help but to repeat the name that lays their on his skin. 

_ Sumire. _

——

Maruki is sitting at his desk in his counseling office, going through his notebook. It’s already late in the day and he has no upcoming appointments, but there was something he needed to go over in his head. It didn’t seem like it would be an issue in the near future; just a small setback towards the bigger goal.  _ It might not even get to that point if I’m careful _ , he thought to himself.

“The illusion is going to unravel itself if he continues to go searching for answers.. It’s better for Sumire to continue her wish, but if only I could find a way to get Kurusu on board somehow before it got to that point..”

He shuts his notebook suddenly as his hands cover his face, taking a deep breath. He knows it’ll be difficult getting some kind of desire from Kurusu, but if Maruki could just find  _ something _ , then he won’t have to worry about Sumire’s illusion going haywire or his research going down the drain. It’s bad enough the research is having it’s complications.. He can’t have his main subject of the project basically be erased before the research is even sent in. 

“I can figure something out. I’ll make sure everyone’s pain is gone, no matter what it takes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. i hit a block with this fic and how i wanted it to end, and this chapter was meant to be the turning point. it took a bit to finally figure it out and i definitely intend on finishing, so i hope you can continue to come back and enjoy the fic, along with other p5 fics i have planned! :)


End file.
